The Talented Quatre Rabera Winner
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: The Sequel to Stolen Broken Hearts


****

The Talented Quatre Rabera Winner

__

I do not own Gundam Wing and no I didn't take any scenes from the movie The Talented Mr. Rippley. I haven't even seen the movie! But I wanna! However, there is a scene here that you have seen in another movie. Try to guess which one! And this is a sequel to "Stolen Broken Hearts".

"Heero and I made love for the first time last night," Dorothy confided to Relena. "It was so beautiful…" They were enjoying a cup of tea before bed time.

Relena smiled, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Relena. I'm glad we're still friends."

"Me too," Relena said, "did you use, well, um…"

"Yes, we used protection." Dorothy said to keep Relena from blushing. Then said, "Have you and Heero, well have you?"

Relena shook her head. _We haven't even talked about it,_ she thought. "What about you and Quatre?"

Dorothy shook her own head, "we never felt the need for it. I didn't want to be intimate with Quatre. There's so many other things he was good at."

"Really?" Relena raised her eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Miss Relena! You know he plays the violin and piano." She sighed, "I love listening to him play. He's so good."

"Yes, I've heard him play a couple times."

"And it's not just that, he can paint too."

"Quatre's an artist?" Relena asked, "I didn't know that!"

"Oh yes. He can play music, draw and he can pilot a gundam!" she giggled, "I don't think there's anything he can't do."

The way Dorothy talked about Quatre, it sounded to Relena that she was still in love with him. Or at least with his talent. "If you excuse me, Dorothy, it's getting quite late. Goodnight."

Dorothy stood up, "wait, I know that look on your face."

"Huh?"

"Come with me," she led her to her room, "now you don't have to be shy about this. I have noticed you and Quatre have gotten closer and well, oh here," she reached into a dresser drawer and took out a condom. "Just in case you feel the need."

"Dorothy!" she gasped.

"Now, Miss Relena, don't be embarrassed." Dorothy chided. "You have the expression you're ready. It's alright, I know how you feel. You want to be close to Quatre, don't you? Well, I'm okay with it. Really I am. I know you can make him happy, the way I want him to be."

"Thanks, Dorothy," Relena mumbled. "But I--"

"Don't try to talk yourself out of it. I've seen you two together!"

Relena gasped again, deeper. "Hey!"

"Goodnight, Miss Relena."

"Goodnight, Dorothy." She walked out of her room and then to her own. She could hear Quatre playing one last song on the piano. Relena sat down on her bed, took her hair down and began brushing it. "Maybe if I'll get some rest, I'll know what to do." She changed out of her dress and unhooked her bra. She put a light pink nightgown and turned off the light.

***********************************************

Quatre could not sleep a wink. "Why did Heero tell me that he and Dorothy slept together last night?" he asked himself, "and why do I feel not the least bit angry?" He sat up in bed and rubbed his forehead. "I need to talk to Relena. I hope she's awake." He got out of bed and as he opened the door, there Relena stood about to knock. "Relena!"

"Hi, Quatre," she wore a red robe, "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, not at all." He opened the door wider for her to enter. "In fact, I was just heading to your room."

Relena came in and he shut the door. "I guess you know about Dorothy and Heero."

"Yeah," Quatre said, "Heero told me."

"Dorothy told me. Weird, isn't it?" Relena said, sitting down in a chair. "It's like, they really think we are interested in their relationship. I mean, I'm glad Heero's happy and all but…"

"I know, it's strange."

"Quatre," Relena said, "Dorothy told me you're an artist. Can you draw people, I mean, from life?"

"Sure. But I never had someone pose for me." He was dressed in blue silk pajamas. "It was always a hidden talent."

"Then this is your lucky day," she stood up and removed her robe. She was naked ecept for the Heart of Desert pendant she wore. "I want you to draw me."

"R-Relena!" Quatre gasped. "Are you, are you serious?" he backed away, blushing.

"Don't be afraid, Quatre. I just want you to draw me."

"I never drew a person before…let alone a naked one."

"You've seen a naked woman before, haven't you?" she asked.

Quatre laughed, "of course I have! I have 29 sisters, but that doesn't mean I _wanted_ to see them!"

"You don't have to draw all of me," she said. "Just as long as you get the pendant. It shouldn't take long, Quatre."

"Okay," he sighed, "but I hope you don't make a habit of this." He took out a big white sheet of paper and a board. He set down a charcoal pencil down on it then moved a lamp closer to her. He told her how to pose for him. She sat with her legs over the arm of the chair and she propped herself up with her left arm. Her left arm dangled across her stomach. Concentrating, he took some strands of her hair and took it to the right side of her face, letting it dangle below her right breast. Her left side was closer to him.

"Don't blush, Quatre," she said teasingly, "you're supposed to be a professional."

"Shush," Quatre said, "I want it to look right, okay?" Then he sat down. "I've never done this. I'm a little nervous."

"Oh and I'm not!?" she demanded, laughing.

Quatre cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow to motion he was about to begin. "Now, just relax, okay? Just sit still." He took a breath and started drawing her head. Relena's face was carefree. She didn't look like she was going to give a big speech or even if she was thinking. Her eyes were alive with love and Quatre didn't even have to draw them that way. But as she laid there still, her eyes were burning into him, full with love as if she was undressing him with her eyes. Quatre didn't want to draw her eyes that way, so he just made it look like she was relaxed and happy. A small smile was across her face.

Quatre looked up only a few times to see her. She looked the same every time he looked up. Beautiful as always. He concentrated on the pendant. He even had the right amount of shading. The drawing seemed to come alive everytime he drew a new line. It was almost like he was making love with her. He knew every inch of her body and soul. And Quatre didn't even have to unbutton his shirt. Quatre almost did. He finished the drawing in a matter of minutes.

"I'm done, Relena," he announced.

She let out a breath and moved her head around. It was popping in each circle, "good. Can I see it?"

He nodded and turned it around.. "Pretty good for my first one."

"Oh, Quatre, it's lovely." She said, walking forward to pick it up. "You are a man of many talents." She reached her hand to his chest, "I wonder if you're talented anywhere else."

"Oh no…we're gonna have sex now, aren't we?" Quatre asked with a groan.

"I didn't mean…" she began and dropped her hand from his chest. "Well, if I…"

Quatre smiled, "Relena, the whole time I was drawing you, I felt like was making love to you. It was just so…well, special to me. It was even better than sex."

Relena nodded and wrapped her robe around her. "I know. And besides, I think you've seen too much of me naked for one night!" she joked then let out a small giggle.

Quatre burst out laughing, "oh thank god!" he cried as he put his hand to his chest. Then he saw the surprised look on Relena's face, "I didn't mean it that way," thinking he hurt her feelings.

"Quatre, I understand." She said, "and incase we were going to well you know, I came prepared." She reached in her pocket ad pulled out the condom Dorothy gave her, "Dorothy noticed we were getting closer and she thought we were going to have sex sometime soon. So she gave me this. But I'm not ready yet and neither are you." She set it down on his dresser, "I'll just leave it here for you whenever you feel you need it. I've grown tired of looking at it!" 

He picked up the condom and put it in a drawer, "thanks, I think…"

Relena smiled, "but one things for sure, Quatre. I don't think we've done anything we'll regret the next night."

Quatre pulled her into his arms, "oh, Relena," he moaned, "I don't think I can regret any moment I spend with you." He cupped her face, "you're so beautiful and maybe someday we'll be closer than we were today, but not yet."

Relena kissed Quatre's mouth while holding the back of his head. Their kiss was as passionate and loving and delicate as a kiss could be. Quatre could feel her body through the thin material of her robe. "My door's unlocked if you ever want to come and see me. For _any_ reason."

"And you're welcome to come see me for any reason, Relena." He returned the kiss.

"Quatre, I want you to make me a promise," she proposed.

"Now Relena," Quatre smiled, sliding his thumb across her chin, "have I ever made a promise I have not kept? Name it, Relena."

"I want you to stay the same talented sweet pacifist I became so close to. Please, don't ever change for any reason. It will break my heart if…"

"Hey," he said before she was going to cry, "I'm not going to change. I won't change unless you ask me to. I'll always be the same guy, so don't worry about a thing, okay Relena? Ten years from now, I'll still be Quatre Rabera Winner." He hugged her to assure her and then led her to the door. He opened it for her.

"Oh, and Quatre," she said before leaving, "next time, I'll draw you wearing the pin."

Quatre laughed, "okay…but I get to wear clothes!"

"Nuh-uh, a deal's a deal!"

"What deal?" Quatre asked, "we haven't made a deal! You just came in my room naked underneath your robe and then you ask me to draw you naked. I don't recall any deal."

"Quatre…" she moaned.

"Relena, where am I going to put the pin? Hmm? You want me to just stick it on my skin?"

She shook her head. "Oh Quatre, you're a talented man, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Okay, I guess I'll think of something." He mumbled, "Goodnight, Relena." He kissed her cheek.

"And then after that we can probably make love," she said as she returned the kiss, "and from what I've seen Quatre, you're very talented. If you can draw me wearing only a pendant without freaking out, just imagine what it'd be like if we were to make love?" she winked at him and walked away.

Quatre let out a deep breath while watching Relena walk down the hall. He chuckled to himself and nodded his head like he's "da man." He didn't care what happened next, just as long as nobody knows just what they did tonight. Especially Dorothy and Heero. A talented man doesn't give out his love secrets to anyone.

****

The End


End file.
